life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Hannah Telle
Hannah Rebecca Telle (Flórida, 18 de setembro de 1987) é a cantora e atriz que dublou as personagens Max Caulfield e Courtney Wagner em Life is Strange. Ela também é conhecida por seus papéis nos curta-metragens Over & Out (2011) e The Day Abby Went Into David's Backyard (2010). Biografia Hannah nasceu em Clearwater Beach, Flórida, e cresceu em Shelby, na Carolina do Norte. Atualmente ela mora em Los Angeles. Ela se formou na Escola de Artes da Carolina do Norte concentrando na atuação. Ela mais tarde entrou na Universidade do Sul da Califórnia e lá estudou artes cinematográficas, teatro e fotografia. Carreira Hannah está na atividade de atriz desde 2008. Seus primeiros papéis incluem pequenas aparições em Sex and the USA (2008), Corra que Tem Loucos por Aí! (2008), iCarly e Days of our Lives (telenovela). Em 2014, Hannah conseguiu seu primeiro papel em um jogo como atriz de captura de movimento e dubladora das personagens Iris e Rose Campbell em Murdered: Soul Suspect. Os projetos mais recentes de Hannah além de Life is Strange incluem Gautreaux (2014), Childhood Mammaries (2015), I Live For You (2016) e Flesh and Blood (2016). Em março de 2016, Hannah lançou seu primeiro álbum, intitulado Hollow Glow (brilho vazio, em português). Em sua primeira live na Twitch TV que foi transmitida em 24 de agosto de 2017, Hannah confirmou que já tinha começado a compor seu segundo álbum. Life is Strange Dublar Max em Life is Strange foi a primeira vez em que ela apenas dublou um personagem, e ela considerou isso bem desafiador. Na época que fez a audição para o papel, ela só sabia que a personagem era tímida, de voz suave e tinha 18 anos, e não sabia muita coisa sobre a história dela. Ela teve que fazer uma pequena cena entre Max e Warren, e outra com Chloe. Após sua audição, ela estava convencida de que tinha ido mal e ficou bastante triste. "Eu venho da comédia - só fiz um pouquinho de drama real. Mas na minha vida, tenho lutado contra ansiedade e depressão desde que passei pela puberdade então sempre fui uma pessoa bem dramática, mas na minha carreira, eu só fiz comédia. Então eu tive uma certa dificuldade em tentar transmitir todas essas emoções através da minha voz." Vida Pessoal Hannah afirmou que se identifica muito com o personagem de Max. "O principal problema dela ao longo do jogo é aceitar que ela é introvertida ou que precisa aprender a se impor ou lidar com as consequências de não ter voz ativa, que normalmente são terríveis, e isso é uma coisa pela qual eu passei minha vida inteira. ... Eu me sinto tão próxima da Max em relação à nossas personalidades e nossos dilemas que isso nunca foi um problema para mim. Esse foi, na verdade, o primeiro personagem que eu interpretei e me senti incrivelmente natural, quase em um nível sobrenatural." "A coisa mais difícil para mim foi simplesmente aprender a ser uma dubladora. Há vozes que você faz com sua boca que você não percebe e é difícil de controlar. Eu falo muito baixo, minha voz está muito mais baixa agora que trabalhei no jogo por tanto tempo. No começo eu era muito quieta e tinha medo de nem conseguir fazer minha voz sair. Em termos de preparação, eu tinha problemas em fazer minha voz sair. A parte emotiva, eu sou uma pessoa muito dramática e emocional no geral, mas ela foi bem fácil para mim. Mas depois que você faz isso, quando está se sentindo meio que emotivo, no dia seguinte você se sente exausto e é bem cansativo. Então isso foi algo com que eu tive de aprender a lidar." Filmografia Curiosidades *Hannah tem 1,63. *Seu signo é Virgem (assim como sua personagem, Max Caulfield) *Ela foi a primeira modelo da antiga linha de roupas S.O.B, comandada por seu colega de quarto e amigo próximo Shawn Button. *Ela toca violão, flauta e harpa. Em seu tempo livre, Hannah gosta de cantar e compor músicas. *Hannah descreve a música como uma "terapia" para ela. Os artistas que mais inspiram Hannah são: Arcade Fire, Joni Mitchell, Sufjan Stevens, The Magnetic Fields, Belle & Sebastian, The War on Drugs, Future Islands, Cocteau Twins e Neil Young; todos artistas que ela cresceu ouvindo e que por isso inspiraram sua música. *Dentre os livros favoritos de Hannah está Ao Farol de Virginia Woolf, como evidente pela seção de livros favoritos de seu perfil no Facebook. *Hannah gosta muito da trilha sonora de Life is Strange porque contém músicas que ela já conhecia e gostava. *Hannah é membro do grupo oficial de fãs de Life is Strange no Facebook. *Uma das músicas favoritas de Hannah da trilha sonora de Life is Strange é "Obstacles" de Syd Matters. A pedido dos fãs, ela postou um cover acústico da música em seu canal no YouTube. Em agosto de 2017, ela também lançou um cover de "Obstacles" que você pode comprar aqui. *Em 4 de janeiro de 2016, Hannah afirmou no Blackwell Podcast que ainda não havia jogado o jogo mas provavelmente escolheria salvar a cidade no final de Life is Strange, porque pensa que "a culpa de destruir tantas vidas ia assombrar Max para sempre e prejudicar a amizade dela com a Chloe." Mas ela também disse, "Se fosse comigo, se eu estivesse lá pensando nisso, quem sabe o que eu iria fazer... O amor é louco..." *Na primeira parte da live Life is Strange: Episódio 1 transmitida na Twitch TV, logo no começo do jogo, fãs perguntaram quem Nik Shriner e Hannah estavam shippando. Eles responderam de forma aleatória; Hannah disse que shippava Max com Warren Graham. Porém, após encontrar com Warren no estacionamento, ela ficou irritada com as ações dele e disse que ele estava começando a dar nos nervos dela. Ela parecia insegura com a decisão de Nik de recusar o convite de Warren, e depois, eles fizeram piadas sobre isso. Após a live do Episódio 2, ela também retweetou este tweet. *Durante uma live na Twitch TV com Dayeanne Hutton (dubladora da Kate Marsh), Hannah disse que faz parte do grupo "Financial Core", o que significa que ela não faz inteiramente parte da SAG-AFTRA (sindicato por trás da greve de dubladores de 2016-2017). Financial Core é uma taxa de não-adesão que não permite que um ator seja representado como membro da SAG-AFTRA em nenhuma foto, resumo, envios eletrônicos ou sites. O site da SAG-AFTRA (inglês) diz que "dubladores Financial Core/FPNM são vistos como problemas ou contrários à união por membros da SAG-AFTRA"; porém, o site Fi-Core (inglês) diz que esta alegação é "ofensiva e intimidadora" e "construída de forma inteligente" que não fala por ninguém na indústria. Fi-Core permite que dubladores façam parte de trabalhos dentro e fora da união e também que usufruam de todos os benefícios pessoais e de saúde. Hannah disse que ser Fi-Core é "bastante criticado" mas ganhar dinheiro é mais importante para sua vida ("Eu só quero trabalhar!"). *Também foi revelado na mesma live que: **Hannah deu o nome de "Lisa" para uma de suas plantas; **Gravar as falas de "Polarized" foi muito difícil e traumatizante para Hannah. Ela também diz que a sessão de gravação com Derek Phillips nas falas da Sala Escura (quando Max está amarrada no chão) foi "muito assustadora". **Levou mais de um ano para Hannah gravar todas as suas falas em Life is Strange. Ela gravou várias falas por mês, sempre por mais de 2 horas. *No Brasil, o canal do Youtube Aliance Game Brasil entrevistou-a, sendo o primeiro canal brasileiro a entrevistar a dubladora de Max. *Durante uma live na Twitch Tv após ter terminado de jogar Life is Strange, Hannah disse que se arrependeu de sua escolha (sacrificar a Chloe) após ser questionada. Ela disse: "Eu escolhi a baía - mas não posso mais escolher ela agora." - "Não pensaria duas vezes e salvaria a Chloe." - "Acho que o que me fez mudar de ideia sobre o final foi gravar o episódio Despedida." Link do vídeo (inglês) *Quando questionada sobre o relacionamento de Max e Chloe e o amor que elas têm uma pela outra, Hannah também disse: "O relacionamento delas é maior que isso. Maior que amor. Maior que romance." Link do vídeo (inglês) *De acordo com a própria Hannah, suas falas favoritas de Life is Strange são "Acerta na lata", "Eu causei essa tempestade" e "Pronta pra pular do palco, mermão".Recap da live de Farewell com Hannah (Max) e Ashly (Chloe) (inglês) (8 de março de 2018) Entrevistas *Entrevista - Srta. Hannah Telle fala sobre sua experiência e dificuldades em dublar Max em Life is Strange (inglês (8 de setembro de 2015) *Hannah Telle: Envolvimento em Life is Strange é a 'Maior Honra' (inglês) (12 de setembro de 2015) *Entrevista com Hannah Telle: A tarefa emocional de dublar Max Caulfield em Life is Strange (inglês) (13 de setembro de 2015) *Blackwell Podcast Episódio 8 - Hannah Telle (inglês) (4 de janeiro de 2016) *Hannah Telle '100%" Interessada em Refazer Papel na Sequência de Life is Strange (inglês) (4 de janeiro de 2016) *Nerd Appropriate Podcast: Life is Strange com Hannah Telle (inglês) (11 de fevereiro de 2016) *Podcast: "A recepção do público foi uma bênção", diz dubladora da Max de Life is Strange (21 de julho de 2017) Links Externos *Site oficial *Facebook *Twitter *YouTube *Instagram *Twitch TV *IMDB Vídeos Obstacles by Syd Matters Cover "Hollow Glow" by Hannah Telle ENTREVISTA com HANNAH TELLE - Voz de MAX em LIFE IS STRANGE|Entrevista do canal Aliance Gamer Brasil Referências de:Hannah Telle en:Hannah Telle es:Hannah Telle ru:Ханна Тел Categoria:Elenco (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Dubladores (Prequel) Categoria:Dubladoras Categoria:Dubladoras (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Dubladoras (Prequel) Categoria:Elenco (Prequel) Categoria:Life is Strange Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm